


Our Family or Whatever by Rsadelle [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Our Family or Whatever by Rsadelle</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Tazer gives it a couple of days and the beginning of a visit from Kaner's mom that exiles him back to his own condo before he says, "You're going to need a nanny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Family or Whatever by Rsadelle [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Family or Whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455068) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



**Title** : Our Family or Whatever  
 **Author** : Rsadelle  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
 **Character** : Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Tazer gives it a couple of days and the beginning of a visit from Kaner's mom that exiles him back to his own condo before he says, "You're going to need a nanny."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/455068)  
**Length** 0:09:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Our%20Family%20or%20Whatever%20by%20rsadelle.mp3.zip)


End file.
